Friendship in unexpected places
by mystakenidentity
Summary: Murata is always there to help people ... so who's there to help him
1. So much for Trust

Hey guys ...

ok well i changed a few small things here, but thats about it.

hope you guys like it

ok and i don't own Kyou Kara Maou ... despite the large amount of letters i sent to santa ....

* * *

I was walking home from Shibuya's house, after one of our visits to shin Makoku and it was one of those rare time that I don't sleep over because today my dad was at some business meeting (as usual) until the weekend and today being Monday meant that it was a whole week where I would have to come home just to answer my dads calls ( which were rare) , most of the time I would just transfer the calls to my cell, but the other reason that I was heading home was because Jose was here on Business and invited me to have dinner with him, I obviously accepted because even though I'm not Christine anymore, when ever I'm around him most of my worries go away and even though most people take that the wrong way, he truly feels like family, he's like the coolest older brother I never had.

It was getting pretty dark now a days even though it was only 6.00, I had to be home before 7, because that's when José was coming to pick me up, he said something about him wanting to talk to me about something, I'm not to worried though he seemed pretty serious so hopefully its not too bad I have enough to worry about without right now.

Like always I was a bit to lost in my thoughts to notice where I was going or to realize the fact that it shouldn't have take me this long to get home from the tram stop, when I finally did I realized that I walked quite far from home, but I knew where I was but it was already 6.45, I knew I couldn't get home in time so I'll call José and ask him to pick me up from here wait where exactly is here, oh right I'm near the Oakley Park I used to go here when I was younger, I turned around and walked back the way I came until I found a street name, I could tell José but before I could even dial his number my phone rang.

"Hey José"

"Hey Ken, where are you?"

"Yeah you see I kind of went for a walk" Murata started

"When will you get back?" José asked concerned

"The thing is I'm kinda … well… Lost I guess" He Finished lamely

"Do you know where you are, so I can come pick you up?"

"I'm I think I'm near Oakley Park" I told him unsure

"Ok I'm on my way there" he said before he hung up

well that was weird I thought, normally he would yell at me for being irresponsible or something like that, maybe he's in a hurry or nervous .. Naa what would he be nervous about, he never hid anything from me, I'm obviously over reacting, I seriously read into things too deeply.

* * *

It took José about fifteen minutes to get to the park where I was waiting for him, the drive was quiet and slightly awkward it felt so unreal In all my years of knowing her (counting the years that I was Christine) there had never truly been an awkward moment such as this, because José was such an easy person to talk to, but I let the thought drop as we stopped at the restaurant.

We walked into this beautiful room, it was almost like looking at one of the rooms in the Shinou temple the ones with they carved intricate designs, except that the ones at Shinou temple were really olden day styled while these were really modern with a touch of originality, I couldn't help but admire sure the colors clashed and the seating arrangements were all wrong, it just added to that inventiveness of it all but I think my most favorite thing about it was the waterfall in the middle of the room, I was seriously in awe I was so intrigued that I didn't notice José ha ordered for the both of us(not that I cared), or that he was watching me intently well before someone else grabbed his attention, I was still stuck in my own world that I didn't notice that, that other person was talking in a hushed voice to José or that they were both sending me glances every now and then.

When I finally finished admiring the daringly bold designs, I turned back to José to ask him what he wanted to talk to me about when I noticed that there was a woman in the place he just was.

"So you're Ken" she asked but it sounded more like a statement to me.

"Yeah, and I don't me to sound rude or anything but who the hell are you?" I asked rudely

She smiled, what looked like a sickenly sweet smile which I found I loathed with a deep hatred although I didn't know this Woman, I knew I wouldn't like her.

"Ken"

I looked up to see José watching me, but when our eyes met he distinctly turned away, whatever was up I knew it had something to do with this woman but before I could say anything the waiter brought our meals ,it seemed that José was waiting for her.

Half way through dinner.

"José I think we should tell him now rather than later"

"Yeah I guess your right"

Although they were both whispering, my head shot up at their words and they both seemed to notice, they both looked up at me smiles plastered on their faces.

"Murata" José said quietly and for the first time since I met him he used my first name.

I looked up at him with curious eyes.

"I believe I forgot to introduce the two of you, Esme darling this is Murata" he said smiling at her.

She smiled back moving closer to him

I flinched at the word darling and glared at her for making such a stupid move, I waited for him to go on but it seemed he forgot I even existed, like he was in his own little world, so I coughed to grab his attention.

They both seemed to snap out of it and turned back to me composing their features but not before I saw _her_ glare at me, but I pretended not to notice.

It took a while for José to catch on, but when he did his eyes approached me with caution like if he said, did or looked at me the wrong way I was going to explode, I didn't understand this was defiantly not good.

"Murata this is Esme my _**fiancé" **_he told me emphasizing the last word.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my body forcefully and then pushed back in, making it appear intact when in reality it was broken and shattered so that they could enjoy watching me squirm in my discomfort and it hurt like hell, but being who I was I plastered on a fake smile.

"Congratulations, when did this happen?" I asked trying to sound enthusiastic even though the pain was unbearable.

"Oh well me and José have been dating for a few years now and he asked me to marry him a few months ago" she replied cheerfully

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, José never kept secrets from me let alone dated anyone after Christine, he didn't just do this to me one of the people closest to me he was someone I felt comfortable around and I could tell him anything and trust that he could give me advise and in turn if he had any problems he could come to me, see I know how he would have felt about telling me this before because of Christine but, it now felt as if my whole world has came crashing down and I don't know what to do , José was someone who made me feel complete not in a soul mate kind of way … well at least not anymore but now I feel like I can't trust him anymore like I have no one to turn to, I wanted to cry, to scream , to curl up in a little ball and die but I couldn't unfortunately I had to be unselfish I had a duty as .....

"Murata" José called

I lifted up my head and gave him a small but fake smile to reassure him that nothing was wrong, see how naturally I can lie, isn't it such a great gift to be blessed with not being able to trust anyone but I know why daikenja locked away his heart and never let anyone too close to him because life is like a double story house, the first story of the house is your foundation, the things and people who make up your life, these people are so close to your heart that you base your upper story, your aspirations, wants and goals of your life depend on them , but people never last, and if you base even one wall of your foundation on a certain person, your whole life will break because every wall is important and when a wall breaks every thing supporting it will fall and I know you must be thinking your getting way off topic talking about walls and houses but am I really, José was one of my foundations, he was a wall of my house and now because of this woman, no this Hoer my world is breaking.

"Murata" he tried to knock me out of though but I wouldn't listen

"José maybe I should talk to him" she offered when I didn't reply

"Umm… sure" he told her willing to try anything

"I mean one on one" she said

"With him alone" she tried again when José gave her a confuse look

"Oh right, well I'll just go and look at the art museum down stairs … I'll be back in a about 15 minutes ok guys" he said looking at murata who wasn't really paying attention.

When José left she looked at murata

"So Murata" she started

"Look lady, I don't really care about getting along with you I really don't give a damn that you're José's Bitch, I don't like you so just leave me alone, I don't want you to give you false hope that there's any possibility of us being friends" murata cut though bluntly and quite cruelly

"well look here, José told me about your former self and asked me to be friends with you, so that's what we're going to do, don't you dare cross me kid I'm no person to mess with" she said rather darkly.

Murata Glared at her, well until he fully processed what she said he had told her about his past life, about Christine and I thought I could trust him.

She smiled as José came back.

He looked at murata

"Ready to go ken" he asked hoping to get a reply

When murata didn't reply he felt something that seemed distinctly like a high heel press down on his foot.

"Yeah sure" I replied quickly as the bitch pushed down on the heel a bit harder.

Before we left I saw José give her a quick glance at me before giving her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

On the drive back to murata's house.

"So did you like her?" José asked

"Yeah, I had a wonderful time meeting your bitch" Murata replied his voice laced with sarcasm.

"KEN, look I know your angry, but you've just met her don't I deserve to be happy, just give her some time she'll grow on you I promise" he said slightly agitated.

"yeah, sure... just like you promised that you'd always be there for me or how about the promise that you wouldn't keep secrets from me or no wait I have a better one what about the promise that what ever I told you about the past no wait _**my**_past was going to be kept strictly between us" Murata practically yelled at José

José looked at him lost for words but murata wasn't finished his rant.

"But I can't deny that you guys deserve each other" José smiled slightly at his words thinking that it was ok as long as murata accepted her.

"Yeah you guys fit together perfectly, she's a stupid slut and you're an idiotic liar, you can go rot in hell for all I care" murata finished harshly

Murata smirked as the smile wiped off José's face; He had now stopped the car, glaring at murata.

"GET OUT" he roared at him

murata was shocked to say the least

"what" he asked astonished all traces of anger gone.

"YOU HEARD ME ... I SAID GET THE HELL OUT ... AND DON'T GET BACK IN UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE, FOR BEING SUCH A SELF CONCEITED BRAT WHO DOESN'T THINK ABOUT ANYONE ELSE'S HAPPINESS" he yelled

Jose was shocked when Murata actually got out and hissed three words at him out of pure loathing before running off in to the darkness.

_**I HATE YOU**_

* * *

SO how'd u like it??

Ok I'd like to clear up a few things …

Like why he didn't figure it out before hand ... that's because when ever Muraken is with José he feels like Christine again, and Christine abandoned all her sagely knowledge and so did he when ever he's with José.

Yeah I know he's a bit out of character … but I guess he's putting his heart out there...

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS...


	2. Breakdowns and Friends

**ok so ... yeah just so you know i don't own Kyou kara maou or anything else ... except maybe Murata **

**Murata: say what ??? -glares-**

**Me: hehe (runs away)**

**Murata: she doesn't own me ... only this story line ... and even then its a bit dodgy**About three things I was absolutely positive.

* * *

First, José's fiancée was a supreme bitch.

Second, there was a part of his life I knew nothing about - (yet he had told her all about me, betraying my trust)-, that he valued higher than anything for the fact, that he had chosen her (that SOB) over me.

And Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably lost, in the middle of nowhere.( his phone ran out of battery …perfect timing)

Murata sighed once more a bit louder than before; he then sat on the grass.

There was nowhere to go, the best he could hope for is that some random pedophile found him, before he was eaten alive by the bugs at least then José would feel extremely guilty about leaving Murata there all by himself … ok so he was over reacting and he missed the fact that he was the one who walked away from José not the other way around but still before that _thing_ came along, José would have gotten out of the car and look for murata all night or even longer until he found him but Murata had watched José's car speed off into the distance, he didn't even bother getting out of the can or waiting for a few minutes.

Murata closed his eyes and tried to sleep, he really didn't care where he was or what was going to happen at this point, all he wanted to do was sleep and have this night over and done with, he would deal with everything else in the morning.

That's when things got from bad to worse.

Murata groaned and rolled over as it started raining heavily, practically hailing, he was 99 percent sure that by morning it would be snowing.

(Umm … well I'm not sure if it snows in Japan .. or which season or time it does if it does … if that makes sense but for the purpose of this story lets say it does)

But Ken didn't want to get up right now, it was after about 30 minutes when he was all muddy and dirty that he finally got up and decided to look for somewhere to stay the night before he found his way home in the morning.

Using the moonlight as his guidance Murata found himself near the Park a few blocks away from Yuuri's house, he decided he would ask to stay there the night, but just before he reached Yuuri's door he found that José was there and Murata didn't want to face him right now, not yet.

So he turned around deciding that he'd rather stay out in the cold than face José who would most likely be with _her_. Murata frowned no he wouldn't bring her here would he?

He wasn't sure. So he looked in the windows she was there with all of them laughing and smiling at something, like he didn't even exist, not even yuuri seemed to care where he was … GREAT

Murata fled, tears filling his eyes but he only made it a few blocks away when he heard someone call out behind him, however Murata didn't stop, he ran to the park where sat down on the swings and fully broke down.

He didn't know why he did; it was like this was the last straw, on top of everything in his life, she had to come in and make things whole lot worse, he was just glad there was no one around, because this was the first time since he was 5 that murata truly let his emotions show and he felt so weak and helpless, he felt like a normal 16 year old boy and he hated it because he had felt things normal people his age shouldn't have.

So he just sat on the Swings, the rain pouring down on him lost in his thoughts once again; too busy to notice the figure that was watching him eyes filled with concern.

* * *

**k so how'd you like it ??**

**Please review ... give me some feed back ..**

**and yeah i know its short ... - please don't kill me... i'll give you everything i own including Ken- chan -**


	3. Motives and confusion

Hey guys chapter 3 is up

soz it took so long and thanks for reviewing guys.

* * *

Murata sat on the swings in the pouring rain, drenched head to toe … thinking.

_**Why do I bother, why do even care about José or anyone else for that matter, its not like anyone cares for me. Why do I put myself through all this agony and pain, for what really? To have my heart broken and ripped into pieces. NO I promised myself that I wasn't going to make the same mistake, all the others made … Its always the same routine. We push them away and eventually fall in love, we trust them and they betray us we give them our heart and they return it in tiny shredded pieces and then we die only to make the same mistakes again… its like my whole existence is a joke a cruel joke Shinou formed for his own entertainment… yeah that seems like his kind of humor.**_

"Why don't you just kill me now" He yelled out angrily "Or haven't you finished playing with me yet"

"Aren't you just a big ray of sunshine" someone commented sarcastically from behind him.

Murata who was shocked that there was someone else out in the rain, behind him of all places turned around quickly forgetting his was on the swings, he lost his footing falling backwards now fully covered in mud he faced the newcomer.

"That's a nice look for you" he commented through fits of laughter

Murata glared at him "What do you want" he spat at the boy

"Well last time I checked this was a public park" the boy smirked

"Maybe you should leave since I was here first" Murata argued childishly

"If anyone should leave its you" He retorted

Murata's glared turned into a poignant expression as he got up and started to walk away

"Hey where are you going?" the other boy practically yelled running to catch up with Murata.

"Well Shori… I think you're right, I should be going … I'm obviously not welcome" he said sadly

Shori paused for a moment "Well … errr… Ken I was… ummm… joking … it's a public park"

Murata stopped walking and turned around to face him "Why are you following me?"

"Just making sure that you go somewhere dry, you'll catch a cold or worse if you stay out here any longer, you really should think about the consequences of your actions" Shori scolded

"Why is it any of your business" Murata yelled

"Because you're a friend of Yuuri's" Shori answered immediately

"Well I wish I wasn't" is all he yelled over his shoulder before breaking into a run and for a teenager who doesn't play sport he was pretty fast.

When Murata finally stopped, he was quite far from the park. He just sat down back against a tree and cried once again, the rain helped it made him seem less pathetic than he felt.

That's when the snow started to fall, just _**my luck he**_ thought sarcastically _**I'm all alone with no where to go, and its snowing … what the hell am I doing?**_

The tears started pouring heavier now and he couldn't stop them from falling thinking about all his past mistakes and how right now his life was so screwed up.

He didn't know how long he sat there before he started to freeze, he really didn't feel well he was getting a searing headache and was starting to black out, this was just not his night he thought when he felt a pair of arms around him, murmuring words of comfort.

"It's going to be ok"

"You idiot why did you come here alone"

"You could have gotten hurt or worse"

Murata looked up "Why do you care?" he whispered darkness taking over

The other boy murmured something which Murata couldn't hear for he blacked out, only to reawaken a few days later, to find himself in his room.

_**Was it all a dream?**_

It couldn't be, he felt like shit… so that was an obvious sign that he really was stupid enough to out in the rain.

"What happened?" he asked out loud

"Well you were stupid enough to get yourself sick" Shori walked in holding a tray, putting it on the bedside table before sitting next to the bed "Are you suicidal or something?" he asked seriously

"What where did you get that idea?" Murata asked frowning

"You could have gotten seriously hurt" Shori reprimanded

"yeah I know, you didn't stop repeating it … but I was just having an off day, that's all … a one time thing, I simply over reacted" Ken stated

Shori frowned "You know that it's not good to keep all your feelings bottled up"

"I'm not" was the only answer he received

"Maybe you should talk to someone" Shori suggested

"Like a councilor, been there done that, I think I'm perfectly sane and defiantly not suicidal" murata informed him in a very matter of a fact tone.

"That's not what I meant, I mean like talking to a friend" Shori tried once again

"I talk to your brother about a lot of things" Murata said looking confused

"No … I mean … to someone like me …" Shori finally stated

"Why" Murata asked bluntly

"well because I'm just as good a listener as Yuu-chan and I am older so I have a lot of wisdom I can share with …" Shori started but Murata cut him off

"No, I mean why do you care, we've never been friends and you've never really acted like you liked me, so why the sudden change … is it because of yuuri, is it Pity, is it because you're bored… I just don't understand your motives" He questioned looking perplexed

_Shori opened him mouth to say something but nothing came out_

"Because I don't want any of that, I don't want your pity, I don't want to be something that you used just to get closer to your brother, I don't want to be a toy for your amusement …"

_Murata was cut off by a pair of lips covering his._

"I'll tell you what your problem is, you don't trust people … you don't let people too close to you, have you ever thought that the reason I'm helping you is because I actually like you… Ken" Shori whispered against Murata's lips before pulling away as the sound of footsteps approached.

* * *

soz its petty short hope u like it

Jade


End file.
